


Merry Christmas Yixing

by samanthawithlute



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Child, Christmas, Cute, M/M, coffeshop, hallmark fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Zhang Yixing was not a man fond of Christmas. Jackson Wang bought new Christmas decorations every year. This is the tale of how fate, a coffeeshop, and a little Christmas magic brought the two together.





	Merry Christmas Yixing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyshootingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/gifts).



> inspired by a cute prompt @nasaplates made up
> 
> merry Christmas everyone

Zhang Yixing was not a man fond of Christmas. Jackson Wang bought new Christmas decorations every year. This is the tale of how fate, a coffeeshop, and a little Christmas magic brought the two together. 

December 25th Zhang Yixing awoke at 8:00AM with no presents under no Christmas tree. He grabbed a burgundy robe from his closet and drowsily walked to the kitchenette. A pot of coffee was quickly in the works and Yixing checked his fridge for anything edible. Some strawberries and greek yogurt would do he guessed. As the black liquid dripped into an ever-growing pool Yixing absentmindedly flipped through a menagerie of papers on his table. An old China Daily newspaper, a few books he got from a yard sale, some loose papers from an old manuscript, a copy of his last book he’d been meaning to send to his brother, nothing caught his eye. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and went to get his clothes together. Tan slacks, a nice white shirt with slight yellow accents, a deep burgundy tied, and a dark brown tweed jacket. He even got out a pair of green underwear, a bit of humor appropriate for the day. He heard the coffee stop dripping and proceeded to finish his strawberries and swiftly drink the coffee down. He forgot the greek yogurt. A quick, scalding shower. A shave. And Yixing got dressed. 

An hour later in his study he had written 0 new words to his next book. He had beat his Tetris score though. He did a little happy dance about that. 

The weather outside was nice, snow from a day ago, but it was nice out. He decided he needed a change of scenery, something to spur him out of his block. Maybe that nice cafe he had seen not too far from his building. He might try there. 

~~~

December 25th Jackson Wang was sprung awake at 7:24AM by his daughter, Poppy. She jumped on the bed, leapt on top of him and began shouting:  
“DADDY, DADDY, IT’S CHRISTMAS, IT’S CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!!!!”

“All, … alright pumpkin, just give me a few minutes.”“NO WE NEED TO GET UP NOW!!!!!! SANTA’S PRESENTS ARE WAITING!!!!!!!”

“Ok, ok, ok I’ll get up.” Jackson said, persuaded by a growing worry over his daughter’s surprising physical strength. 

He let her open one present before they had breakfast, a cute mug with her favorite cartoon character on it. She gave her dad a hand drawn card of them walking in the park. 

Jackson began to make some pancakes and sausage while Poppy sat idly in front of their small tree and bundle of presents. 

Far too many pancakes later they opened each other’s gifts. Then Jackson got a call. Some harsh storms last night banged up a Christmas tree display in town. He didn’t need to come in, but they were hoping some people would volunteer. It would be double overtime pay as well. Jackson couldn’t bear to imagine a Christmas without a tree, even if it was just the town’s common one. He promised his daughter two pastries and a hot chocolate from the cafe if she came with him. This was fine by her. 

~~~

Even though Yixing wasn’t much for Christmas he did feel a bit bad seeing a Christmas display torn to pieces. Must have been those winds he’d heard before he went to bed. The cafe was otherwise unaffected. He settled in, getting an eggnog latte with two extra shots of espresso as well as a chocolate croissant. Yixing made sure to put a hefty tip in the jar, hoping it’d make up a bit for working on the holiday. Now all that was left was hopefully switching into writing mode. 

An hour later Yixing had managed to crank out a few more pages. He’d also had two more shots of espresso and several trips to the restroom.

A young girl bust in, with several coloring books, an industrial package of crayons and colored pencils and a Power Ranger costume that still had a tag on it. She sat down at a table, while a man, presumably her father, went to the counter to order. She stared at Yixing for a moment, and Yixing attempted a nice smile back. She smiled, then made a battle pose and shot finger guns at him. Not fully ready to play dead Yixing made a few Matrix style dodges. Then a handsome man, handyman or construction worker by the look of it, walked over and interrupted her attention. 

~~~

Jackson carried an extra large hot chocolate, a double chocolate muffin, and a chocolate croissant over to the table Poppy chose. 

“Daaaad, you just made me lose this battle!”

“Pumpkin, please don’t mess with the other customers.”

“Uh huh.”“And here’s your treat.”“Uh huh.”

“This shouldn’t take too long, so just sit tight with your books and I’m just outside if you need me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Did you hear any of that pumpkin?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, just don’t get in trouble.”

Jackson walked out and onto the site, hoping to get some good overtime money and bring back a bit of Christmas cheer to the people of his town.

His daughter was hoping to get back to attacking the stranger, but the old-looking man had his nose buried in his computer. Much too close she thought. 

~~~

Yixing hit a good stride and typed out a great deal of pages in only a half hour, give or take a bathroom break. The pace dwindled though. His creative juice was running out. Maybe, Yixing thought, he did have too much espresso today. 

And then he hit a complete stop. Poof. He was mid sentence. And his brain blanked. He looked up from his laptop, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Rubbed his glasses too. Felt like he was out of touch. And then he saw that same girl. She seemed as immersed in her coloring books as he was with his writing. Chuckling internally to himself he though, well, she’s gonna crash soon too, I guess. 

The hot chocolate, the double chocolate muffin, and the chocolate croissant did in fact have an affect on Poppy. She was both excited and tired. She got bored with coloring, but was still so intent on doing it. Only when she noticed the old-looking man had looked up she switched her focus. 

The first thing the girl did was make a gross face at Yixing. Then she stuck her tongue out. Then she moved her hand on her forehead in the shape of an ‘L’.

Yixing was dumbfounded. He knew it was an insult. But he was confused as to what it meant. Did the ‘L’ stand for something? He then realized he’d need to get back at her soon too. Yixing tried a similar move, but with much less muster and energy. Poppy laughed him off for his failure. And then she sent her eagle eye view towards him. 

Yixing was spooked by the child’s peering eyes. He felt vulnerable and challenged. It was a staring contest, he thought, wasn’t it? 

Yixing felt his eyes water way too soon. His pride had already taken a hit, he felt determined to win this. And maybe then he’d be able to get back to writing. Yixing came up with a trick, he began to fake-yawn, paying close attention to keep his eyes open, and hoping Poppy would really yawn and close her eyes. Rather intense plan for a child’s game. 

Poppy felt her jaw overtaken by muscle movement. A yawn. And her eyes. Tired now, and weak. They closed. And Yixing jumped up in victory. In a coffeeshop, where everyone could see, on Christmas day. He quickly sat down and quieted himself down. He went back to work and avoided looking at Poppy. He needed to focus. 

~~

Jackson was glad when they finished restoring the tree. Glad it was over and glad with his work. He headed back across the street to get Poppy, hoping she hadn’t burnt down the place or scared all the customers away.

Bells rang as he entered and Poppy lit up.

“Pumpkin! Daddy’s done with work.”

Poppy ran, with her hot chocolate in hand, across the room to meet him. 

She ran in a direct line. 

Yixing was in that direct line. 

She ran into Yixing. 

She spilled hot chocolate onto Yixing. 

The mood was tense. 

“Oh my god, sir I’m so so sorry. I’m so sorry, Poppy apologize now please, and sir is there anything I can get you.”

Yixing had a surprised look on his face. He was hot, wet, and there were lots of eyes on him. And the handsome man apologizing was incredibly close and incredibly handsome. Yixing did not want to be there.

“It’s okay sir, nothing to apologize for, she’s just a kid.

“Yeah dad, and he cheated at a staring contest. He deserves hot chocolate spilled all over him.”

“Poppy, please what have you done to this man?”

“Nothing, sir nothing. She in fact kept me quite entertained. And I didn’t cheat I was just using my skills.”

“Ok, ok, let met get you some napkins and I’ll buy you a drink as well, how do you like your coffee?”

“2 creams, no sugar. Thank you.”

“And Poppy, uh get your things and sit with the man, but don’t mess with him.”

“Ooookayyy”

Jackson grabbed a handful of napkins and ordered a new coffee. He moved over to Yixing and almost dabbed the napkins on the wet spot. He thankfully stopped himself.

“Uhm, I think you can uh take care of that. Oh and I’m Jackson and this is my daughter, Poppy.”

“Yixing is my name, nice to meet you I suppose.”

“I see my daughter has taken a liking to you.”“A liking? She’s been firing gun-hands at me all day, she’s a little rascal.”Jackson’s face beams with pride. “That’s my girl.” Poppy made a face as her dad mussed her hair. 

“So, what are you two doing out on Christmas Day? I’m sure a young girl like you would rather be with her presents and eating cookies.”

“Daddy had to save Christmas.”“I volunteered to do help fix the Christmas display, it got damaged in the storm last night.”

“Oh, haha, I’m not really one for Christmas. I just went here to try and do some writing away from home.”

“Wait, you really aren’t doing anything today? Nothing special, no family, no nice dinner, presents?”

“Nope, it’s just a regular December day for me.”

“Daddy, this is so sad. Mr. Old Guy, you are really sad. Christmas is for everyone.”

“Poppy, don’t insult him. But Yixing, really, Poppy and I are hosting dinner at 5. Mainly just work friends and parents from Poppy’s school. If you’d like to come you could. It’s the least we could do. Bring the holiday cheer."

“Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to, I’ll just have some leftover noodles.”

“Yixing, you do hear how you sound, that’s pathetic.”

“Are you calling me pathetic? That’s not a great way to get a date.”

“Ewww, are you flirting with daddy?”

Yixing’s smoothness stopped in its tracks. 

“I’m just telling him he’s doing a poor job of inviting me."  
“Well, we don’t want you anyways.” Poppy sneered at Yixing. 

“Then maybe I’ll have to go. To keep an eye on you.”

“That would be wonderful Yixing, I’m going to take this as a ‘yes’ and just get this confirmation before anyone changes their mind. And Poppy, you have to be on your best behavior.”“Well, I guess I’ll see you later Jackson. Here’s my number.”

“Merry Christmas Yixing.”


End file.
